This invention generally relates to water filter assemblies, more particularly, to water filter assemblies used in aquariums.
Water filter assemblies used in aquariums are known in the art. One conventional type of aquarium filter assembly uses filter media resting on a floor of the filter assembly to filter aquarium water accumulated on top of the filter media. When the filter media is no longer effective and in need of replacement, a user must collect and replace the loose particles of the filter media. Thus, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to replace the filter media.
In other conventional aquarium filters, a filter cartridge containing filter media in a pocket in the cartridge is used to form a wall for aquarium water to flow from one side of the cartridge to the other, filtering the aquarium water in the process. In order to filter the aquarium water at an efficient rate, it is necessary to have a large filter cartridge with a fairly large surface area for filtration. Thus, the space required for the filter assembly is large and replacement of the cartridge is inconvenient and messy.
A need exists, therefore, for an aquarium filter assembly with an easily replaceable filter cartridge, which can be done without creating a mess. A need also exists for a compact yet efficient filter assembly capable of filtering aquarium water at an efficient rate. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other advantages and benefits that will be apparent from the following disclosure.